


When We Collide We Come Together

by thetrueliesofafangirl



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Frottage, PWP, not in this fandom, pony porn, porny pony porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueliesofafangirl/pseuds/thetrueliesofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarity is tired of arguing with Rainbow Dash and just wants her to shut up</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Collide We Come Together

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own MLP nor am I making any money from this.  
> This is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine
> 
> This was written because of a certain genderbent Brony version of me, you know who you are, I blame you for everything

Rarity can hardly remember what this particular fight is about but she is furious, Rainbow stalking into her personal space, their raised voices nearly rattling the silverware and Rarity wants to kick her, to kill her, to do something to make her stop talking but what she isn’t expecting is Rainbow to grab the back of her neck, pull her in and kiss her hard, slamming her back against the wall, hooves roaming everywhere

There had always been something between them, something heavy and unsaid that intensified whenever they fought, something hot and wild that curled in the pit of her stomach when Rainbow Dash used her condescending tone against her, something volatile and unpredictable that threatened to explode whenever they were within two feet of each other but now the dam is broken and there’s no controlling the floodwaters pouring out

The mouth suddenly pressed against her own is hot and shocking, making her gasp in surprise. Rainbow, taking advantage of the gasp to shove her tongue in against Rarity's, kissing her deep and filthy, heat pools in the pit of Rarity’s stomach and she wants.

The blinding desperation is the hottest thing she has ever experienced, her hands fist into Rainbow’s mane, yanking her closer and pulling their bodies flush against each other. The closer proximity makes Rarity gasp in pleasure, Rainbow doesn’t just kiss, she owns, she opens her lips and plunders Rarity’s mouth with her tongue as deep as she wants and she belatedly realizes she is whimpering, she can barely think through the rush of the lust fogging up her brain, she wants to touch and feel more. It's completely filthy how Rainbow is rocking their bodies together, holding Rarity’s face tight against hers and she can’t help but throw her head back with a filthy moan as she trails wet open mouthed kisses along her exposed neck

Everywhere Rainbow touches her is fire and she is being consumed, she’s unashamedly rutting against her and making low sighing noises as Rainbow runs her hooves all over, biting and scraping every inch of exposed skin.

Their grinding gets more and more frenzied as clothes are torn off, the heady lust intensifying with every ragged gasp and breathy moan as they rock towards their climax. Rarity comes first, screaming Rainbow’s name as pleasure rushes through her, Rainbow right after, barely muffling her whimpers in Rarity’s mane

As their panting slows down, Rainbow turns to Rarity and says with a grin, “We should fight more often”


End file.
